


Always

by Merina_Is_A_PCap_Dr12_fan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merina_Is_A_PCap_Dr12_fan/pseuds/Merina_Is_A_PCap_Dr12_fan
Summary: This Poem was Inspired by Severus Snape, I wrote it on May 4th, 2012.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me while Re-watching the Harry Potter movies, Deathly Hallows parts 1 & 2 on Dvd, of course I had seen them in the theatre, Previously but this only came tome After the fact.
> 
> I Know It's not midnight in the movies when Severus Snape looks out of the Tower at the School below, but I imagine that he would've walked the halls at midnight, being unable to sleep, and he may have looked out of the Tower, during Day or Night. 
> 
> I would Like to Say Thanks To J. K. Rowling For Creating Severus Snape.

With Eyes As Black As Coal  
Hair As Black As Night  
The Tall Figure Walks  
He Walks The Halls  
At Midnight  
His Face Ever Gloomy  
Riddled With Saddness  
He Goes To The Window  
Peers Out  
At The School Below  
Thinking Of His Lost Love  
She Is Always On His mind  
He Knows He Will Join Her Soon  
In Eternal Darkness


End file.
